The Adventures of the Kaminari Twins
by LucklessBlock86
Summary: A what if story about Izuku and Denki with a big twist. (More data later)


_**Sup Humans, this story is inspired by one of my new favorite authors, Leah Thomas (Please check out her books!) with her two part series: 'Because You'll Never Meet Me' and 'Nowhere Near You'. Izuku will be getting the powers of Mr. Ollie Ollie UpandFree! to the Story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or this series by Leah Thomas (But I'd love to meet her {I'm her biggest fan}). If I did, I'd be working on movie premeares for it all!**_

 **Bold: All Might talk or sound affects**

 _Tilted: Flashback_

 **Bold Underlined: Important info that will be explained either in the chapter or at then end**

 ** _Boku no Hero Academia_**

 _3rd Person Pov_

 **"So you see, Mr. Principal, I'd like to enroll** **Izuku** **Kaminari** **into UA High as my successor and future 'Symbol of Peace'."** politely asks the one and only #1 hero of Japan, All Might.

"Hue hue hue. Please, Toshinori, call me Nedzu. Now as for Mr. Kaminari, I'd like to hear from him personally about this quirk he has and how he has learned to control it." chuckles our favorite dog/bear/mouse thing while sipping his favorite green tea.

 **"Please come in Kaminari my boy!"** All Might shouts in the room as our favorite cinnamon roll walks in wearing a grey wool benie, a rubber body suit, gym shorts, and an All Might T-shirt and sits down right in front of Nedzu.

"Um... Hi Mr. Nedzu..." the benie boy muttered.

"Just start from the beginning Mr. Kaminari." Nedzu states in a comforting tone.

"Well... It all started when I was born.."

 _FlashBack Start_

 _Inko Kaminari & Shogeki Kaminari are in a little hospital in Saitama Prefecture as their two beautiful sons are born._

 _"Docter Chiyo, one of them isn't breathing and seems to be having a seizure!" A nurse shouts as the baby in her hands shakes with buldging eyes._

 _"Docter! Do have a room or crib or something with electric insolation?" Shogeki shouts at Chiyo._

 _"Um.. Yes we Mr. Kaminari, but how would this be helpful in the slightest?" Recovery Girl asks in a miffed tone._

 _"Electricity related quirks are dominant in this family and I'm a hundred percent positive that he's reacting badly to it._

 _"..."The Chiyo is stunned for a second until "Nurse! get that child to the Insolation room at once before the boy dies!_

 _In a rush of people and suplies, a crib was brought to the Insolation room and all the candles were lit for light, leaving the rest of the Kaminari to look through the glass as they accessed the young twins. An hour passed before Chiyo walked out of the room holding the second child and walks up to the parents and hands them their child._

 _"I have bad news, but first I need to know both of your quirks." She conveys in a somber tone._

 _"My quirk is charge. It allows me to fill any object I'm holding with electricity to keep it running, but what the hell does this have to do with bad news? Quirks don't show up till the age of four!" Shogeki yells at Recovery Girl._

 _"Dear, please calm down, she's only trying to help. My quirk is attraction of small objects, pretty self explanatory." Inko responds, calming down her husband._

 _"Mr. Kaminari, you are only partly correct in your assessment of quirks. **That is one of two events that trigger a quirk. The other trigger is when something happens in the outside world o activate it.**_ _Your first child-"_

 _"His name is Izuku Kaminari Ms. Chiyo." Inko interupts Chiyo._

 _"Izuku's quirk activated when he was exposed to electricity and it's a nasty combination of both of your quirks. Electricity and Izuku are similar to two sides of the same magnet, they repel each either. Either the electricity explodes away from him or he has a seizure and possibly thrown back, depending on the output of electricity, both of which can kill him. There is more bad news, but also some good news. Which would you like to hear first.." Chiyo states in a blunt yet sympathetic voice._

 _"Um, can we hear the rest of the bad news first?" Inko asks in a bit of a whimper._

 _"Understood, but first, what are you naming your second son?" Chiyo asks curiously._

 _"His name is **Denki Kaminari."** Shogeki states._

 _"Well the next bit of news revoles around you and Denki, Mr. Kaminari. We've done tests and we know what Deko's quirk is going to be. He will be able to offput **123 Million volts** at a time. Izuku will not be able to interact with Denki and you will not be able to hold your son, Mr. Kaminari. H will be able to activate your charge quirk without your consent involuntarily. And at the age of four, he will need a neckbrace which will absorb the radiation from his blood as to not damage those around him, but he will be in extreme pain at all times." mumbles Chiyo._

 _"That's terrible!" Inko cries._

 _"I'll never get to touch my son..." whispers Shogeki with a since of despair._

 _"But there is some good news!" Chiyo responds cheefully, "With training he will be able to manipulate the electricity, but it will take time. There is already a location in Japan where the government uses for training special cases such as your Izuku. A small town near Mt. Lizuna in the Nagano prefecture called Toreningu. It's a very self sustainable place with a population of 46 who are mostly farmers. The moving exspences can be payed for you by the government's department quirk manegment. They just wont allow Denki or you, Mr. Kaminari, to go with them as it could cause problems later."_

 _"Are you saying that as I father, I can't see my son?! That I must abandon my wife to raise the twins seperatly?!" Shogeki yells as Inko cries._

 _"Sadley, yes, that is what I'm saying Mr. Kaminari." Chiyo replies, ignoring his anger._

 _The moving process quickly progressed, good byes were exchanged between between the parents and they were on there way. Little did they know, they would meet again in 16 years on August 25th for a very suprising reunion._

 _Flashback End:_

 _Present August 25th_

"That is all I feel at will to share with you currently Mr. Nedzu, is that all right" Izuku asks.

"Yes, quite alright Mr. Kamainari." With an understanding look on his face, "You test to enter the hero course will be in an hour and you will fight every teacher on staff with an army of robots as well due to you outstanding quirk!"

"Sounds only resonable!" Izuku smirks

 _ **Okay Humans, new story, kinda nervous about it, so reveiws would be appreciated. Should have another chapter next week with more details and the begining of Izuku's Enterance exam. So yeah! Reveiws and comments appreciated. With Love, Louds, & Lemons, I'll read from you in the reviews.**_


End file.
